


One Upped

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal challenge each other to find ways to gratify their kinky fantasies of having sex in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Upped

**Author's Note:**

> This may strain the imagination a little. Kids, don't try this at home! It's just fiction. :)

Peter and Neal shared one unfulfilled kinky fantasy. They both liked to imagine having sex in public without anyone else knowing it.

They were stretched out nude on Neal's bed when Peter threatened, "One of these days, I'm going to find a way to fuck you right out where everyone can watch you come undone."

Neal laughed, "That might be fun, but I don't think you will. Neither one of us can afford to get arrested!"

Peter promised, "I'm going to try to think of a way, though. You just wait."

Neal shivered, "Mmmm, not if I do it to you first."

Peter said playfully, "You're on, Buddy. We'll see who can do it first."

Neal gave him a lazy grin and suggested, "Don't you think we should try to work up to it with something a little easier?"

Peter responded, "You mean hand jobs and blow jobs?"

"Exactly," Neal confirmed. "How hard is that? I used to get Kate off in the back of limos."

"Yeah, well, Elizabeth and I had sex under a blanket in a park one time," Peter disclosed.

"You did? Wow! Elizabeth is so hot. I bet it was her idea," Neal teased.

Peter rolled over onto Neal and playfully pinned him down. "Hey, don't underestimate me, Buddy. I can be pretty adventurous."

Neal kissed him and ground against him. He suggested, "Why don't you show me?"

Peter groaned and said, "You are going to be the death of me. You're insatiable."

Neal pulled Peter's hair with one hand and ran a finger down his crack with the other. As he leaned in for a wet kiss, he said, "Yep."

They enjoyed some leisurely foreplay and Neal sucked Peter until he was ready to flip Neal over and fuck him for the second time. Having emptied themselves earlier, they were able to prolong their pleasure. By the time Peter finally jerked and thrust to come inside him, Neal was trembling and incoherently begging for Peter's hand to finish him. He let out a cry as his thick creamy cum spurted out in ecstatic spasms.

Neal was a complete mess as he lay back swearing and panting and mewling. Peter affectionately soothed him, smoothing his wild hair back and planting little kisses on his face. When Neal finally blinked up at him with his impossibly blue eyes and gave him a loose smile, Peter said fondly, "Hi there."

Neal just closed his eyes and sank back into the bed, looking perfectly satisfied and peaceful. Peter lay next to him and wondered at how beautiful he was. Sometimes Peter couldn't believe this amazing lover had come into his life. He smiled to himself as he realized that fucking Neal in public probably wasn't really possible, considering his extravagant noisy reactions.

Neal must have read his mind because he looked up and teased, "Now, it would be pretty hard for something like that to go unnoticed, wouldn't it?"

Peter impulsively kissed him. He told him, "Maybe we better with start with handjobs!"

^^^^^^

They got their first chance a few days later. They had just completed a fruitless stakeout and were walking back to Peter's car when they noticed a line of people outside a movie theatre. Neal exclaimed, "Ooh, Peter, look. It's a Fellini film! Can we go in and watch it? Please?"

Peter was amused and decided to give Neal a reward for being so patient all day. He assented, "You get us tickets and I'll call El and tell her I'm going to be late."

Neal eagerly got in line for the tickets and Peter joined him in time to get into the movie on time. In spite of the line outside, the theatre wasn't crowded and Neal selected seats without anyone near them.

As he became absorbed in the classic film with subtitles, Peter wasn't paying any attention to Neal sitting beside him. Suddenly he jumped in his seat a little as he felt Neal's fingers crawling over his crotch and working on his belt buckle.

Peter quickly looked down and saw that Neal had draped his jacket across their laps. He glanced over and grinned at Neal as he felt his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. Peter squirmed in his seat as Neal removed his cock and wrapped his fingers firmly around it.

Peter knew his life depended on not showing any reaction so he tried to focus all his attention on the screen. It became harder and harder to do as Neal insistently massaged and pumped him. He began to breathe rapidly and shallowly trying desperately not to move or make any noise.

Neal glanced over at Peter's flushed sweaty face and snickered a little as he kept up his insistent rhythm with his hand. He noticed Peter's hands were clenched into tight fists. Neal looked around casually to be sure no one was paying any attention to them. Then he leaned over and whispered, "You're so sexy. This is fun." 

He was rewarded by Peter jerkily creaming into his hand. Neal had his handkerchief ready for it and he swiped Peter's cock with it, causing him to take a sharp breath and shift in his seat. Neal lifted his hand from his lap and rubbed the back of Peter's neck briefly. Peter reached under Neal's jacket and tucked himself in and resecured his pants as casually as he could.

Only then could Peter chance a look around. He was relieved to see that no one was paying any attention to them. He took his own hand then and squeezed the back of Neal's neck playfully. When the movie ended, Peter couldn't stop smiling as they walked out.

When they were safely out on the sidewalk again, Neal gleefully put his hand out for a high five and called out, "Score!" Peter high fived and fist bumped him and said, "Jesus, Neal. That was a surprise."

Neal grinned impishly and asked, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Peter laughed, "Hell, yeah. I'm going to be having fantasies about that for a long time. I may never be able to go to another movie."

Neal nodded emphatically, "Me too! That was definitely fun."

When Peter dropped Neal off, he leaned over to kiss him and warned, "Your turn next, Buddy."

^^^^^^

It was a while before Peter thought of what he wanted to do and it took a little advance planning. Peter told Neal he had a special surprise for him. He decided he wanted Neal just a little drunk for it so he made sure Neal drank plenty of wine first. When they were ready, Peter hailed a cab and quietly told the driver to take them to Battery Park.

Once they were in the cab, Peter pulled Neal in close beside him and put his arm around him. A very relaxed Neal snuggled up next to him and sighed happily. Peter kissed him and reached over and softly rubbed Neal's cock through his pants. Neal gave him an amused look and said, "Oh, I know what you're going to do."

Peter replied, "Oh no, I don't think you do." Nevertheless, he quickly pulled Neal's zipper down and pulled out his cock. Neal smiled, "I knew it."

Peter told him, "Just wait. I have something for you." He pulled out a flexible rubber cock ring and showed it to Neal discreetly. Neal laughed nervously and shivered.

Peter checked, "Okay?" Neal nodded and Peter slipped it onto him, wrapping it around his balls first and then the shaft. Peter slowly stroked Neal until he got hard, which didn't take very long. Then he tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up.

Neal gave him a reproachful look and asked, "How long are you going to keep me like this." Peter just smiled. He kept reaching over and rubbing him just enough to keep him squirming.

When the cab dropped them off, Neal was surprised as Peter led him to the ferry to the Statue of Liberty. Peter continued to find excuses to brush against Neal and keep him hard. When they arrived on the island, Peter led him to the Will Call ticket window where he showed his badge and said, "Peter Burke, special reservation."

A ranger said, "Yes sir. Agent Burke, come right this way." The ranger accompanied them up into the pedestal and then led them to the entrance to the the stairs to the crown. The ranger stepped back and said, "It's all yours for ninety minutes, Sir. Enjoy."

Neal looked at Peter and asked, "What now, Agent?"

Peter replied, "Now we climb the 162 stairs to the top." As he hoped, the climbing caused Neal's pants to pull around his erection, stimulating him as they went. He noticed Neal's cheeks were getting pink and his eyes were looking dark and hazy.

When they reached the top, Neal leaned against Peter and asked, "What are we doing here, Peter? How did we even get to come up here by ourselves?"

Peter smiled and explained, "There are a few little perks to my job. This special access is one of them. Come on, let's enjoy the view."

As they stared out at the busy harbor, Peter turned and undid Neal's belt and zipper and slid his pants down below his ass. Neal blushed and gasped, "Oh no, Peter. You're kidding!"

Peter put his hand over Neal's trapped cock and balls and replied, "Oh no, I'm not. Are you ready?"

He teased Neal's cock a little more and tickled his enclosed balls. He pushed Neal up against the wall and gave him a long serious kiss. Then he dropped to his knees to put his mouth around Neal's swollen throbbing cock. Neal moaned and leaned back while Peter sucked and ran his tongue along him. Peter put his hands on Neal's ass and pulled him in.

Neal began to buck into Peter's mouth and he stuttered, "Oh, P-Peter, I'm gonna, gotta, oh...." Peter nodded and sucked in a little more of Neal's hard cock. Neal came to an enhanced climax, shooting volumes of semen into Peter's mouth. Peter swallowed it all and then gently slipped Neal's cock ring off.

Neal gasped, "Oh god, that was fantastic. Oh, that was so intense!" He threw himself into Peter's arms and gave him a long wet kiss. Neal felt like a wet noodle and his legs were shaking.

Peter appraised him and asked, "Hmm, time to go back down all 354 stairs to the bottom, Buddy. Think you can make it?"

Neal nodded. He leaned against Peter part of the way down, but by the time they got down to the bottom, he was able to pull himself together. Peter politely thanked the Ranger and they headed back to the ferry.

On the ride home, Peter put his arm lightly around Neal's shoulders. Neal tipped his head back,and sighed, "Wow, that sure was some surprise."

By the time the cab finally dropped them off back at Neal's apartment, he barely had energy left to climb the stairs. Peter held his arm firmly and helped him. When they got inside, Peter put his arms around Neal and kissed him. He smiled at him and gently undressed him and tucked him into bed.

Peter sat on the side of the bed and softly petted him until he was asleep. Then he slipped out the door, playing with the cock ring in his pocket.

^^^^^^

Neal tried to imagine what he could do that would compete with Peter's awesome surprise. At last an occasion presented itself. There was to be a black tie opening at a beautifully renovated modern art gallery which was under new ownership. At the center of the gallery there was a glass enclosed Japanese garden. 

Peter and Neal were planning to attend in hopes of obtaining incriminating evidence against one of the owners, who was suspected of illegally importing works of Asian art with dubious provenance. 

Neal had scouted out the gallery's security measures. Since the garden in the center was inaccessible from outside the building, it had only uncomplicated card key locks on the doors that led to it. Neal borrowed Mozzie's key card copier and found an opportunity to use it to make himself a key.

On the night of the of opening, Neal took a cab to Peter's house and knocked, looking perfect in his tailored tuxedo. Peter greeted him with, "Oh, good. Come in, Neal. As you know, El's in Washington and I can't get my tie right to save my life. Can you help me?"

Neal laughed, "You didn't know how to tie it before you got married, did you? I bet Elizabeth has always done it."

Peter admitted gruffly, "That might be the case. I wasn't very interested in sartorial splendor back then. I was too busy learning how to use a gun."

Neal smiled, "Well, I don't know about sartorial splendor, but now you look presentable."

"Gee thanks. It's not like anyone will even notice anyone but you, anyway," grouched Peter.

"Well now, that is sartorial splendor. You can't compete with that," joked Neal. "Speaking of competition, though, I may have a little surprise for you tonight."

"You can't beat the Staue of Liberty, Pal," boasted Peter. Neal just raised an eyebrow. Peter joked, "Forget about it. I'm not having sex in the restroom, Neal."

Neal asked, "Are Jones and Diana coming?" Peter told him, "Oh yeah, they're an important part of the plan to find out if our suspect, Ted Scranton, is working alone or if there are other owners of the gallery involved."

Peter and Neal rendezvoused briefly with Diana and Jones when they arrived. Then they separated and mingled with the other guests and greeted their hosts. After about an hour, Neal pretended to be bored.

"How late are we going to stay here?" he complained. Peter replied cynically, "Come on, cowboy up. What's the matter? Not enough beautiful women here for you to charm?"

Neal winked and said casually, "Something like that. Come on, let's go take a look at the garden. I could use some fresh air."

Peter looked surprised and asked, "Isn't it locked?" Neal withdrew his newly made card key and slipped it through the lock.

Peter asked suspiciously, "Where did you get that?" Neal just smiled and led Peter outside, letting the door close behind them.

Peter said nervously, "Neal, I don't really think anyone's really supposed to be out here."

Neal drew him into the shadows toward a bench and two chairs made of stone. When they had escaped the lights, he pulled Peter toward him saying suggestively, "No one can see us out here."

Suddenly, Peter understood Neal's intention. He protested, "But Neal, what about all those people inside?"

As he slid his arms around Peter, Neal reassured him, "They can't see a thing out here in the dark. We can see them, but they can't see us." He added gleefully, "And they can't hear us, either."

Peter laughed out loud. He grabbed Neal and said, "Come here, you." They joined together in a long sexy kiss.

When they parted for a breath, Neal shrugged off his jacket and began tugging on Peter's. When he got it off, he carefully laid both of their jackets across one of the chairs. As they kissed some more, Neal unbuckled his belt, undid his fly and loosened his pants. Then he did the same for Peter but he pulled his down just below his ass.

Peter looked around nervously, but it was obvious that nobody inside was looking outside and he realized that Neal was right, that no one could see them in the dark corner of the garden. Neal pushed Peter back so he was sitting on one of the chairs. Neal squatted down without letting his knees touch the ground.

As Peter thrilled to his touch, Neal bent his head and softly kissed Peter's cock. He began to tease him with his hand and tongue to make him hard, but it didn't take much because he was fulfilling one of Peter's wildest fantasies. 

Neal chuckled and stroked Peter's stiff erection with his fingers and lightly jerked him. Then he sucked him into his mouth and brought him right to the brink of orgasm. Peter was gripping Neal's hair and grunting and swearing under his breath. When Neal pulled back, he was confused. "What are you doing?" he asked plaintively.

Neal gave him a devilish grin as he pulled two condoms and a small tube of lube out of his pockets. Peter gasped, "Neal!"

Neal continued to smile at him as he slowly rolled a condom onto each of them. He squeezed just enough lube onto Peter's condomed cock to make it slide easily. He reached behind himself and stuck a little into and around his hole. Neal smiled and explained, "That's enough. We don't want to make a big mess.

With that, he turned around and sat on Peter's lap and pulled Peter's arms around his waist. Neal squirmed against Peter's cock and legs for a minute and then lifted his ass and reached back to guide Peter inside him.

Peter exclaimed, "Oh, Neal! Oh god. Oh." He lost all coherent thought as Neal repeatedly lifted up and sank back down to impale himself.

Peter grabbed Neal's cock and slid the condom up towards the head. He closed his hand tightly around the bare shaft and began to pump him. That fueled Neal to even more passionate fucking. Peter kept up with him, gripping Neal tightly and jacking him energetically.

Neal was keening and whining with each thrust and his hips began to jerk forward. Peter anticipated him and pulled Neal's condom back down securely. Peter cupped Neal's balls with his fingers and lightly squeezed as Neal came into the condom. 

Neal stopped fucking for a moment and sat still as he tried to breathe and recover some strength. Peter carefully removed Neal's condom and wiped him off with a tissue from his pocket. He tied off the condom and set it down.

Peter glanced at the windows to reassure himself that no one was looking at them. Then he grabbed Neal off his lap and turned him belly down over the stone bench. He plunged his hot straining cock back into Neal's perfectly shaped firm ass. That drew a sharp cry from Neal and Peter paused for a moment to let Neal settle around him.

Peter took a firm hold of Neal, with one arm around him protecting Neal's cock from bumping the hard stone and his other hand on his hip, and fucked him mercilessly. They were both moaning with every breath and it didn't take long for Peter to come to an explosive climax. 

He took a deep breath and rocked back on his heels, holding the condom as he withdrew. Neal turned around and took it from him and tied it. He wrapped both full condoms in a tissue and stuck them in his jacket pocket to discreetly dispose of later.

Neal kissed Peter sweetly and then stood up to pull his pants back on. Peter followed his lead. As they were buckling their belts, Peter glanced inside again. He noticed that the crowd seemed to be gathering into a group, but they had their backs to the garden.

Peter got Neal's attention and said worriedly, "Something is going on in there. We'd better get back in there and see what it is."

Neal nodded and quickly accessed the door so they could slip back into the gallery. They approached the crowd in time to see two security guards holding Ted Scranton's arms and dragging him away.

They moved in a little closer and came up behind Diana and Jones. Diana said, "Oh, there you are. Where did you two go off to? I couldn't find you."

Jones said excitedly, "Did you see Scranton's partner punch him out? It's a wonder he's even conscious."

Peter replied calmly, "Do you know what they were fighting about?"

Diana answered, "Yeah, Ted's partner discovered what he's been up to and he was furious. We've got it all recorded."

Jones looked at Neal and said, "Man, he just coldcocked him!"

Neal dissolved into giggles and Jones looked puzzled. Diana asked irritably, "What's the matter with him?"

Peter smiled broadly and patted Neal on the back. He said weakly, "Neal's just been bored all night. He was hoping something exciting would happen."

That just made Neal laugh harder, but he tried to cover it with a cough. He excused himself to go get a drink of water.

Diana looked at Peter and told him, "I don't even want to know. I think we're done here. You better get him out of here."

Peter heard Jones asking Diana, "Was it something I said?"

Peter caught up with Neal and solemnly escorted him outside. As soon as they got out of sight of the gallery, Peter joyfully leapt up and grabbed Neal, dragging him almost to the ground. Peter was laughing hysterically.

Neal stammered out,"C-coldcocked..." between gales of laughter. 

The two men staggered down the street with their arms around each other, looking as though they were hopelessly drunk to anyone who didn't know better. When they got to his car, Peter had tears running down his face.

They finally composed themselves and got into the car. Peter took Neal's hand and squeezed it. When they got another block down the street, Neal repeated "coldcocked" and they both started laughing all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> (It just had to be in an art gallery.)
> 
>  
> 
> Peter and Neal were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series for USA TV.


End file.
